


Bonds As Thick As Blood: Prologue

by FurryRefuse



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryRefuse/pseuds/FurryRefuse
Summary: With a deathrow prisoner's execution gone wrong, he is now escaped back to the city of Zootopia. He's back to his old stomping grounda to continue his reign of terror. This prologue covers the event that led up to the escape.
Kudos: 1





	Bonds As Thick As Blood: Prologue

“Get moving,” The rhino guard glared at Vengo with a fiery hate. Tightening the grip onto his stun baton as the wolf prisoner just stood in the doorway of his prison cell. No emotion on his face; just a blank stare as his gaze locked onto the security guard. Vengo then cracked a slight smile and nodded to the guard. He stepped out of his cell and kept his gaze and smile with the prison guard. The stare that Vengo was giving the guard made the rhino feel unsettled. 

But the rhino then smiled back at Vengo. “You know what day it is today wolf?” 

Vengo took a second, looking up at the ceiling for a moment to ponder that question. “Uh… Thursday?”

The guard dropped his smile and instantly turned into annoyance and frustration. 

“No. It’s your execution day, smartass. And I sure hope that you fucking suffer a painful death,” The rhino corrected Vengo about what event was occurring this day. Sure, Vengo was just trying to be a smartass. He obviously knew that today was his execution.

“Ah yes, of course. I apologize. Thought you were wondering about the day of the week. Don’t wanna go out with a depressed mood now,” Vengo’s smile kept its shape on his face. He watched as the rhino’s grip tightened on his stun baton. The guard’s face twisted into an almost angry expression, but the guard just took in a deep breath to stay calm.

“Whatever. Now move it,” The guard stepped aside and pointed with his baton to where Vengo had to go. Vengo nodded to the guard in acknowledgement and began to walk. But before he could get far away from his prison cell, the guard grasped his forearms and proceeded to cuff him so that he couldn’t try anything. Vengo rolled his eyes. 

The guard poked the baton into Vengo’s back to signal to begin moving again. Vengo complied and walked down the corridor. Cell after cell of inmates that usually would either say their goodbyes or mock the prison passing by. But none of them ever spoke as Vengo passed. They all remained silent as they had heard rumors about what this wolf had done when he was on the other side of the barb-wire topped walls of the prison. Rumors about toture and murder; some of it just for kicks. But Vengo never confirmed that those rumors were true. But he didn’t deny them either.

The guard kept close to Vengo to keep him in check. Passed every security gate and through every cell block. The rhino was not gonna let this wolf get the upper hand on him. He was determined to see Vengo be executed today. After what he had done in the city, the guard believed that Vengo should get a worse punishment. Perhaps torture before being killed. Or just torture for the rest of the wolf’s pathetic existence. Even then that probably wouldn’t be enough to justify the deeds that Vengo had done. 

As they passed into the last corridor before reaching the execution chamber, the rhino couldn’t help but crack a smile. Sure, he believed Vengo deserved worse but he’d at least get to watch him die. Vengo also cracked a smile. Not because of the impending death that was to await him. Not because he could give some tiny speech about himself. But because of the ticking sound he could hear from just beyond the wall. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Vengo smiled to himself and mouthed out, “Boom”.

Next moment, an explosion blew open the wall right behind them. It sent debris in all directions and filled the corridor with dust. The blast also knocked the rhino and Vengo both to the floor. Through the dust cloud, two figures emerged; both being armed. The rhino began to start getting up from the now debris covered floor. But the larger of the two figures, an elephant, knocked the rhino back to the floor. The other figure, a lion, then proceeded to aim his handgun at the rhino’s head. The elephant walked over to Vengo and assisted him in helping him to his feet. Vengo patted the dust off of his orange prison clothes.

With the dust settled, another person appeared through the hole in the wall, an otter, that carried a neatly folded jacket. She presented the jacket to Vengo, who took it from her and gave a slight bow in appreciation. He put on the denim jacket and flipped the hood up above his head. Vengo walked past the rhino still on the floor and approached the lion. Vengo held out his paw, the lion placing the handgun in his open paw. The rhino looked up from the floor with his eyes wide. Vengo squatted down to get close to the guard; looking him straight in the eyes. 

“Well well… how the tables have turned. Guess my execution isn’t today. But…” Vengo trailed off and looked up to the elephant. “What day is it today?”

“Thursday, Vengo,” The elephant responded back to the question. Vengo looked back to the rhino who’s lip was now quivering. 

“Whaddya know, I was right all along,” Vengo gave the rhino a bigger smile than earlier now. “But hey, look at the bright side. Still got to see an execution today.” And before the guard could say a single word, Vengo aimed and fired the handgun at the rhino’s head. The rhino’s then fell limp as blood ran out of the new hole in the center of the guard’s forehead; pooling on the floor. Vengo stood back up and commanded for his associates to follow him out of the wall hole as more guards began to enter the corridor. 

The four of them got into a black van that had been waiting outside for them. As soon as the van door was closed, the driver of the van sped off and back out into the visitor parking lot and out of the prison. The otter cuddled up to Vengo’s side and Vengo put an arm around her. She smiled and asked “So Vengo, what you got thumping about in your head?” Vengo looked at her and smiled sweetly.

“I have a few ideas. But let’s get everyone back together. Oh we’re gonna shake Zootopia to it’s vey roots.”

**Author's Note:**

> The actually story is now available to for reading


End file.
